


Youthful Dilemma

by BestfCarat



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Daring Iori, Dense Riku, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Yamato is scared for his life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestfCarat/pseuds/BestfCarat
Summary: Riku is acting weird and everyone is concerned about his wellbeing. There's only one person to blame.





	Youthful Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Yaho~ This my second Ioriku/RikuIo fic. Frankly speaking, the first one is still stuck somewhere but don't worry. I'll continue when my mind is cleared lol
> 
> Well, have fun reading then~ o/

  


  


  


  


_Kitchen_

  


If there is one word to describe the atmosphere on this early morning, it’s gloomy. The source of it is coming from a certain redhead that is not even looking up at his breakfast in front of him instead he keeps his forehead planted on the table. The moment Iori walks in the kitchen and faces this situation, there are a lot of question marks that keep forming inside his head.

  


“What’s wrong, Nanase-san?” Iori takes his usual place beside the said lad.

  


“......” There is no answer coming from him. Iori turns to his classmate cum groupmate, Tamaki, who keeps poking Riku with his finger and raises an eyebrow in question. Understands even without a word, Tamaki shrugs.

  


“Not sure. He’s been like this after his shower.” He takes a peek from underneath to see Riku's expression but to no avail.

  


“Shower? Speaking of shower, Nanase-san came right after me but at that time I was-” Iori is interrupted by clatters sound of a falling chair. Riku abruptly stands and walks away too fast for anyone to see what kind of face he is making right now.

  


“Riku?! What about your breakfast?!” Mitsuki shouts after him.

  


“I’ll eat later!” Riku answers before shutting his door with a loud bang.

  


There’s a silence after that. Everyone turns to Iori silently questioning what was that about.

  


“Don’t give me that look! I don’t even know what happened to him.” Iori frowns while biting on his lower lip.

  


“But you’re the only one who met him earlier at the shower. There is no one else.” Tamaki gives Iori his pointy look.

  


“Well, that’s true that these two would always fight every day. Even without reason.” Yamato remarks nonchalantly while drinking his morning beer.

  


“_Oh Iori_, don’t always fight with Riku! We’re the _rescue ranger team_, remember?!” Nagi looks at Iori clearly with hilarious disappointment but still, that remark is unnecessary.

  


“It’s always noisy with these two around. But when Riku is quiet, it's worrisome,” Sougo adds.

  


“Right?! So you can’t blame us for doubting you, the little brother of mine.” Even Mitsuki goes against him. Iori is shocked.

  


“It’s not my fault!” That morning, the shout of falsely accused Izumi Iori, resonating IDOLiSH7’s dorm.

  


  


  


\----------------------------------------xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo----------------------------------------

  


  


  


_Inside Riku's room_

  


“_Good morning, everyone. I am IDOLiSH7’s center, Nanase Riku. Right now, I’m quite...in pinch! Eh? Wonder about my face? Oh, you can fry a few eggs on me now. I’m so burned!_ And why I’m talking to myself now?!” Riku rolls on his bed back and forth repeatedly till the little birds fly around his head.

  


“I’m dizzy.” His eyes comically rolled.

  


The start of Riku’s frenzy state was when he witnessed something, or rather _someone_ in a certain condition this morning and that incident had awakened something in him. Something not even in his wildest dream would he thought to experience. Until now.

  


His daydreaming is interrupted by knocking sounds before the door opens. Guess what? The source of his suffering invites himself in Riku’s room. In his (again) frenzy state, Riku attempts to hide under his blanket.

  


“What are you trying to do, Nanase-san?” Iori deadpans.

  


“Nanase-san is not here.” Muffles Riku. Iori can’t help his long sigh at the older guy’s antic.

  


“If you don’t tell me anything, I won’t know what’s happening to you.”

  


“.....”

  


“Again with this treatment?”

  


“......” Riku then feels something presses down near his feet. Iori silently sits on Riku’s bed, waiting for the man to talk to him. Riku somewhat feels guilty for treating the younger male like this.

  


“You know what? Everyone is blaming me for whatever is happening to you. Do you think it’s fair, Nanase-san?” Okay, scratches that. Riku _is_ feeling guilty right now but he still can’t bring himself to face Iori.

  


“Nanase-san, should I guess myself on what’s going on?” Iori tries again. For one, Iori is not a dense person. Well, not really. And that makes Riku freaks out.

  


The redhead jumps out from his hiding and covers Iori’s mouth. Iori muffles his gasps and stares at Riku in shock before the latter drags him forcefully under his blanket.

  


“Don’t guess,” Riku whispers, almost begging while pining Iori down. That’s when Iori can clearly see how red Riku’s face is. Seeing that, Iori can’t help but blushes himself.

  


“Mhm mpfft.” Iori hits Riku’s shoulder gently as a sign for the older man to uncover his mouth. It’s kind of hard to breathe when both his mouth and nose are covered. Noticing this, Riku complies reluctantly.

  


“I’m sorry.” Riku watches Iori take a deep breath before the younger male smiles gently at him.

  


“It’s okay, Nanase-san.” Seeing that angelic smile, the thread of reason inside Riku’s brain _snaps_. Without him noticing, Riku closes the annoying gap between him and Iori. To his surprise, Iori readily accepts him like...like he _already knew_ something like this would happen.

  


“Are you not angry?” Pulling back, Riku can’t stop himself from asking.

  


“I have no reason to get angry.” Iori shrugs like things don’t matter to him.

  


“Is that normal?” Riku tilts his head in confusion.

  


“You’re really dense,” Iori mumbles under his breath.

  


“Eh?”

  


“Shut up and kiss me again.” Annoyed with Riku’s endless questions, Iori forcefully pulls Riku down by his nape and kisses him. Startled by this action, Riku accidentally slips his hand under Iori’s shirt.

  


“Argh, Iori! I don’t care what will happen after this!” Tossing his logic behind the bushes, Riku continues kissing Iori. The innocent little kiss turns into a wet making out session involving their tongues deep throating each other. Subconscious or not, Riku’s hand busy caressing on Iori’s smooth skin making the younger shudders in pleasure.

  


“_Hah~ Nanase-san_.” Riku never thought Iori would be this sensitive with just little touches. Iori’s red face with drools all over, the aftermath of intense making out, is evident enough to prove him that.

  


Riku obviously craving for more. He _is_ a man after all. “Iori, I wanna taste you.” The soft whispers from him elicit a delicious moan from the younger. Iori can only nod as word fails him this moment.

  


But the Lady Luck seems to hate them for some reason right now.

  


_Knock knock._

  


“Riku, is Icchi there with you?” That is the sound of Yamato’s voice. Once again, his door is opened without his consent. “Manager is coming. She wants to ask about-- what are you guys doing?” Yamato is dumbfounded at a big lump under Riku’s blanket. “...Should I ask what’s going on?” He asks hesitantly.

  


There’s rustle sound before Riku’s head pops out. “We’re just..uhm wrestling?” Iori literally facepalms at his obvious lie.

  


“Yeah. Okay. Let’s leave it at that. Onii-san doesn’t want to get in any trouble. Especially with Mitsu and Kujou.” Oh shit. Yamato is really perceptive to their liking. Well, whoever will if they see both Riku’s and Iori’s current state. Both redder than tomatoes.

  


Riku gasps in horror. “Please don’t tell them yet!” He literally does a sliding _dogeza_ and is at Yamato’s feet in a matter of one second.

  


Yamato is contemplating his life right now. He doesn’t need to know the fearsome of brocon MitsuKujou’s combi power. “Are you two officially going out now?”

  


Riku blinks tearfully. “Huh?” He turns to Iori. “Are we?”

  


“Why are you asking me?!” Iori shouts.

  


“I mean I want to go out with you. Will you go out with me?” The nerve of a dense. Riku just casually asks him that, in front of Yamato no less. Iori is about to die in embarrassment. But he still nods before burying his face back under Riku’s blanket. Riku wants to jump in joy and lurches at the lump now called Iori but he is held back by Yamato.

  


“Wait wait, don’t start a romantic cliche drama in front of me now. Well, you already did, huh.” Yamato lets out a long sigh, not unlike Iori before. “Listen here carefully, do decide when will you guys tell your two brocon big brothers, as soon as possible. Please save Onii-san from the oncoming storm.” Yamato desperately lowkey uses his puppy (more like wolf) eyes on Riku.

  


Riku obediently nods. “Don’t worry, Yamato-san. It won’t be long.” He gives the oldest in the room a thumb up.

  


“Good boy.” Yamato ruffles Riku’s hair before adding, “ and hurry up. Manager is waiting.” Yamato excuses himself from the room and goes back to the common where he usually lazing around drinking his beers if he doesn’t have any work to do.

  


“Ah right.” Riku waves happily before jumping on Iori. “Come on, Iori. Let’s go.”

  


Iori peeks out from his hiding. “...........”

  


“What?” Riku confuses why Iori is staring at him now.

  


“So, what’s up with this morning?” Riku’s smile is frozen for a while.

  


“As expected, you’re curious?” Iori nods. Riku lets out a sigh before looking away while pouting. “It just when I saw you're naked, I can’t help but think of something.” He scratches bashfully on his cheek.

  


“Something like what?”

  


_“I want to eat you.”_

  


Let just say that night, Riku stops running away from his urge and starts torturing the poor Iori...in pleasure. The end.

  


  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> The author has no regret. ( ͡❛ ᴗ ͡❛)/
> 
> Thanks for reading. Comments and kudos are really appreciated!


End file.
